


О футболках

by SleepwalkerLaw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepwalkerLaw/pseuds/SleepwalkerLaw
Summary: В последнюю неделю Льву стало казаться, что количество вещей в его шкафу заметно уменьшилось.





	О футболках

В последнюю неделю Льву стало казаться, что количество вещей в его шкафу заметно уменьшилось. Не то чтобы он был параноиком, но черная футболка определенно висела на дверце. И он, конечно, мог по ошибке закинуть ее в стирку, но шутка была в том, что в корзине ее тоже не оказалось. Лев проверил уже дважды. А между прочим, это была его любимая.

Пришлось надеть белую, хоть это и означало, что можно было попрощаться с ней после сегодняшнего дня. Лев заметно повеселел, вспомнив, куда так торопился все утро, - к летнему лагерю должны были присоединиться ребята из Карасуно и Фукуродани. Каникулы начались с игр смешанным составом, ночных посиделок и бесконечных разговорах о волейболе, если удавалось ускользнуть от пристального взгляда тренера. Лев довольно улыбнулся и потянулся во весь рост. Еще и Яку согласился помочь с отработкой пары приемов. Сегодняшний день обещал быть одним из лучших.

Лев посмотрел на часы и спохватился: он должен был выйти еще пять минут назад. Он попытался найти толстовку в шкафу, но ее там тоже не обнаружилось. С этим нужно было что-то делать, но время поджимало - опоздание сулило получасовую лекцию с наставлениями от Куроо, что совершенно не радовало. Даже крики Яку казались более привлекательной перспективой - он всегда становился таким милым, пытаясь быть серьёзным.

Лев схватил куртку, закинул сумку на плечо, наспех обулся, выбежал из квартиры и рванул к станции.  
Яку в последнее время стал меньше ругаться и только ворчал на него время от времени. Было ли это связано с тем, что они стали проводить больше времени вместе? На этой неделе он даже зашел позаниматься, а после они вместе продумывали план тренировок. Лев не мог перестать улыбаться, когда вспоминал словно брошенное невзначай “молодец” от Яку в тот вечер, его сосредоточенное лицо, внимательный взгляд, мимолетные улыбки, “случайные” касания. То, что это не осталось незамеченным, стало понятно только к концу вечера, стоило Льву завалиться к Яку на колени. Его смущенное лицо стоило того, чтобы через пару секунд оказаться на полу. 

Задумавшись, Лев совсем не заметил, как замедлил шаг, и теперь пришлось ускориться, чтобы не опоздать. Он успел влететь в раздевалку в последний момент, едва не сбив выходящего оттуда Кенму, извинился и принялся быстро переодеваться.

― Лев, твоя одежда.

Лев обернулся - за всей этой спешкой он даже не заметил, что в раздевалку кто-то вошел следом. Взгляд уперся в Яку, державшего в руках ту самую потерянную утром толстовку. Аккуратно сложенную и постиранную.

― О. Здравствуйте, Яку-сан, вы такой неприметный.

Яку глубоко вздохнул, словно хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. Вместо этого впихнул вещь Льву в руки и развернулся, чтобы уйти, но у самого выхода остановился и так и замер, сжимая дверную ручку.

― Спасибо, что одолжил.

И после пулей вылетел из раздевалки.

Лев, немного сбитый с толку, так и остался стоять, смотря на захлопнувшуюся дверь. Он не помнил, чтобы одалживал Яку толстовку, но теперь догадывался, куда пропала его футболка. И, кажется, совсем не был против. Даже наоборот, раз Яку нравилась его одежда, то можно было подарить ему еще что-нибудь. Или вернуть толстовку, в которой Яку… Он поймал себя на мысли, что представлять его в своей одежде оказалось слишком приятно, и не стоило это делать, по крайней мере сейчас. Лев улыбнулся своим мыслям. Нужно было срочно найти Яку и сказать, что он не против. 

Лев побежал к залу, надеясь поговорить с Яку до того, как начнется тренировка. Звук ударов по мячу, крики, смех, скрип кроссовок - все смешалось в общий гул. Он не стал сразу забегать внутрь, а только заглянул. Кое-кто уже начал разминаться, но тренеры так увлеченно спорили, что не торопились давать общую команду к началу. Яку нигде не было видно. Лев задумался, потому что даже не мог предположить, куда мог пропасть вечно правильный и пунктуальный Яку перед самой тренировкой. Не мог же он просто исчезнуть. Пока Лев копался в своих мыслях, ноги вывели его на улицу к заднему входу. Из-за образовавшейся тишины он услышал шум льющейся воды. Стоило повернуть голову по направлению к источнику звука, и он нашёл того, кого искал. Яку стоял весь мокрый, опираясь руками на раковину и сильно зажмурив глаза. Вода стекала с волос, оставляя следы на одежде. Футболку, да и самого Яку можно было уже выжимать. 

Лев стоял и нагло пялился на открывшийся вид. За этим можно было наблюдать бесконечно, если бы неуверенный голос Яку не вывел его из ступора.

― Долго ещё собираешься так стоять? Есть что сказать - говори.

Он открыл глаза, но тут же отвел взгляд. Щеки залил предательский румянец, и Яку уже даже не пытался казаться уверенным. Это было слишком. Слишком много, чтобы оставить такое без ответа. Лев в два шага преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и заключил его в объятия. Яку замер. Лев сильнее стиснул объятия и уткнулся в мокрую макушку, а затем, приблизившись к уху, прошептал совсем тихо.

― Вы можете надеть мою футболку.

Показалось, что в этот момент его сердце сделало мертвую петлю, а после ускорилось настолько, что могло вот-вот выпрыгнуть. Или это было не его? Сложно понять, ведь он слышал и сердце Яку тоже. Несколько мгновений тянулись невообразимо долго, и Лев мог поклясться, что это были самые долгие мгновения в его жизни.

Яку положил свои руки поверх рук Льва и попытался их разжать.

― Нам нужно поторопиться, иначе мы пропустим тренировку. И так уже опоздали.

Лев отстранился и расплылся в самой счастливой улыбке, на которую был способен.

― Так вы согласны? - ему трудно было сдержать радость, поэтому он даже не пытался.

― Да, - Яку все ещё стоял спиной, но было видно, как покраснели кончики ушей. - Но если ты не заткнешься, то я заберу свои слова назад.

― Это невозможно, Яку-сан. Иначе вы простудитесь и не будете играть, а этого никак нельзя допустить, - Лев взял его за руку и направился к раздевалке, на ходу переплетая пальцы. - Тем более, что вам нравятся мои футболки.

― Я такого не говорил.

Улыбка Льва стала ещё шире.

― Я знаю.


End file.
